wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sylvanas Windrunner
|Przynależność = Opuszczeni Horda Quel'Thalas (dawniej) Plaga (mimowolnie, dawniej) |Stanowisko = Wódz Wojenny Hordy Królowa Opuszczonych Przywódczyni Hordy we Wschodnich Królestwach Generał komandosów Srebrnej Luny (dawniej) |Lokacja = Kwartał Królewski Podmiasto |Status = Aktywna (Nieumarła) |Rodzina = Talanas (przodek) † Lireesa (matka) † Alleria (starsza siostra) Vereesa (młodsza siostra) Lirath (brat) Rhonin (zięć) † Zendarin (kuzyn) † Arator (siostrzeniec) Giramar (siostrzeniec) Galadin (siostrzeniec) Turalyon (zięć) |Uczniowie = Nathanos Marris (czempion) |Sprzymierzeńcy = Varimathras (dawniej) |Dubbing = Piera Coppola (Warcraft III, - ) Patty Mattson (od ) Brygida Turowska (polska wersja językowa Warcraft III) }} Sylvanas Windrunner - dawniej generał komandosów z Silvermoon, obecnie Królowa Opuszczonych - wyzwolonych nieumarłych. Arthas Menethil zamordował ją i wskrzesił jako podległą mu nieumarłą istotę. Po odzyskaniu wolnej woli po trzęsieniu na Tronie Mrozu, wzniosła ona rebelię skierowaną przeciwko Królowi Liszowi i jego Pladze, stając się jednocześnie założycielką frakcji Opuszczonych, którzy sprzymierzyli się z Hordą. Sama siebie tytułuje Mroczną Panią lub Królową Opuszczonych jako rozwinięciem jej dawnego tytułu "Królowej Banshee". Jako dowódca Opuszczonych i sił Hordy we Wschodnich Królestwach, Sylvanas ukazała swój geniusz militarny. Przed śmiercią, będąc młodszą siostrą Allerii i starszą siostrą Vereesy, była również Generałem Komandosów z królestwa wysokich elfów w Quel'Thalas. Z poświęceniem walczyła przeciwko Arthasowi, gdy ten najechał Quel'Thalas. Podczas upadku Silvermoon zginęła, została jednak wskrzeszona jako nieumarła, co miało stanowić formę okrutnej zemsty księcia. Gdy władza Króla Lisza nad jego sługami osłabła, Sylvanas, wraz z niewielką grupą nieumarłych elfów, odzyskała wolną wolę i poprowadziła swoje siły przeciwko Upiornym Władcom, którzy rządzili Lordaeron. Ostatecznie zyskała niezależność poprzez zgładzenie dwóch Nathrezim i zniewolenie trzeciego z nich, Varimathrasa. Nazwała ona swe oddziały niezależnymi nieumarłymi znanymi jako Opuszczeni i ogłosiła się ich królową. Pod jej dowództwem Opuszczeni rozprawili się nie tylko z Plagą, lecz również ze Szkarłatną Krucjatą. Sylvanas posiada szczególny talent dowódczy i taktyczny, co w połączeniu z mistrzostwem w sztuce łucznictwa czyni z niej potężną królową. Jest ona również adeptką magii demonów - posiada umiejętność wysysania życia, tworzenia szkieletów i kontrolowania umysłu. Sylvanas jest najlepszą łuczniczką w Azeroth, utrzymuje, że potrafi postrzelić lecącego ptaka prosto w oko. Dzierży ona Długi Łuk Sunstriderów, niegdyś będący własnością Dath'Remara Sunstridera, który został przekazany w jej ręce wraz z tytułem Generała Komandosów z Silvermoon. Biografia Generał komandosów z Silvermoon thumb|Generał komandosów Sylvanas podczas [[Second War|Drugiej Wojny.]] Sylvanas była członkinią znakomitej rodziny Windrunnerów, starego rodu wysokich elfów. Jej rodzeństwem była Alleria, Vereesa i co najmniej trójka braci, z których najmłodszym był Lirath. Cała rodzina żyła w Iglicy Windrunnerów w spokojnych lasach Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas wstąpiła w szeregi komandosów i szybko awansowała na ich dowódcę, wstępując na stanowisko generała komandosów z Silvermoon, militarnego dowódcy wszystkich sił wysokich elfów. Druga Wojna Podczas Drugiej Wojny wysokie elfy zapewniły jedynie symboliczne wsparcie Sojuszowi, w skład którego wchodził oddział starszej siostry Sylvanas Allerii. Krótko po wymarszu lasy Quel'Thalas w tajemniczy sposób zaczęły płonąć. Sylvanas i jej komandosi zostali wysłani, by odkryć przyczynę pożarów, gdy natknęła się na obie swoje siostry ścigane przez oddział leśnych trolli, których szybko rozgromiła. Alleria ostrzegła Sylvanas przed nadchodzącą orczą Hordą i zdradziła, że lasy Quel'Thalas płonęły od smoczego ognia. Sylvanas i jej komandosi natychmiast wyruszyli, by napotkać Hordę i uwięzić ją między swoimi siłami a oddziałami Sojuszu będącymi pod dowództwem paladyna Turalyona. Wiele razy szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na jedną ze stron, jednakże ostatecznie Horda odstąpiła od Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas pozostała z tyłu, by polować na pozostałych orków. Krótko potem Horda została pokonana, Mroczny Portal zniszczony, a Druga Wojna dobiegła końca. Podczas gdy Quel'Thalas wciąż było częścią Sojuszu Lordaeron, Sylvanas przyjęła do szeregów Obieżyświatów bardzo utalentowanego ludzkiego komandosa Nathanosa Marrisa. Ta decyzja zaskoczyła wielu jej rodaków, takich jak Halduron Brightwing, Lor'themar Theron czy Renthar Hawkspear. Niektórzy z towarzyszy Sylvanas przyjęli do wiadomości obdarzenie wielką dumą ludzkiego ucznia przez Sylvanas, w przeciwieństwie do pozwolenia człowiekowi trenowania wraz z elfimi komandosami.In the Shadow of the Sun Nawet książę wysokich elfów, Kael'thas Sunstrider, próbując rozwiązać ten problem wysłał list do Quel'Thalas domagając się od Sylvanas odwołania Nathanosa z oddziałów komandosów. Sprzeciwiając się, Sylvanas utrzymywała, że Nathanos będzie lojalnym sprzymierzeńcem. Ta decyzja okazała się być poprawna, dzięki talentowi Nathanos stał się pierwszym i ostatnim z ludzkich dowódcą komandosów. Był on taktycznym geniuszem, odpowiedzialnym za zwycięstwa Przymierza w ostatnim dziesięcioleciu.Quel'Thalas Registry. Inwazja Plagi Nieumarłych thumb|Sylvanas walcząca przeciwko [[Scourge|Pladze.]] thumb|Sylvanas walcząca za Quel'Thalas. Po tym, jak wysokie elfy wystąpiły z Sojuszu, Sylvanas i jej komandosi stali się główną strażą przeciwko wszystkim potencjalnym najeźdźcom. Mimo ciągłych potyczek z leśnymi trollami, murlokami czy gnollami Sylvanas zakosztowała niewiele walki, a spokój panował w lasach. Jednakże pozostawała ona nieustannie czujna podczas tego pokoju. Jej obawy ziściły się, gdy Arthas, zdrajca z Lordaeron, zjawił się nieoczekiwanie na progu królestwa Quel'Thalas z hordą nieumarłych u swego boku. Kelmarin, jeden ze zwiadowców Sylvanas, natychmiast zawiadomił ją o zbliżającej się do pierwszej Bramy Elfów armii nieumarłych. Sylvanas zebrała swych Obieżyświatów i wyruszyła wrogowi naprzeciw. Przeważające liczebnie i nie znające zmęczenia oddziały księcia trzymały Sylvanas w stanie permanentnej ucieczki. Spotkała się twarzą w twarz z Arthasem i zasugerowała mu by zawrócił. Arthas odparł, że śmierć sama przybyła do Quel'Thalas i zaczyna swój atak od pierwszej Bramy Elfów. Mimo wielkich wysiłków Obieżyświatów, Arthas przebił się przez bramę wraz ze swoimi nekromanckimi sojusznikami i ciężkimi Nerubianami służącymi jako żywe machiny oblężnicze. Sylvanas zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może wygrać tej bitwy nakazała swoim oddziałom natychmiast wycofać się ku drugiej Bramie Elfów. Jednakże, mocno wierzyła, że mistrzowie przy Słonecznej Studni - gdyby wiedzieli co się zbliża - wciąż mogli odwrócić los bitwy. Sylvanas wysłała kolejnego komandosa by poinformował ich, że Quel'Thalas być może zostało zdradzone, oraz by obserwowali jak Plaga nieumarłych pozostawia za sobą tylko ciemny ślad zniszczenia.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 266-274 Arthas bez wytchnienia kroczył ku drugiej Bramie Elfów, zabijając każdego elfa, który stanął mu na drodze. Druga Brama Elfów mogła być przebyta tylko przez posiadacza Klucza Trzech Księżyców, stworzonego z księżycowych kryształów ukrytych w lasach. Sylvanas zniszczyła most wiodący do drugiej bramy, by zatrzymać Plagę. Mimo jej ofiarnych starań sługi Arthasa wypełniły zniszczone elementy mostu ciałami umożliwiając nieumarłym kroczenie dalej ku Silvermoon. Sylvanas wycofała się do Wioski Pięknej Bryzy, nakazała także ewakuację mieszkańców wioski. Wraz z wieloma najdzielniejszymi strażnikami pozostałych przy jej boku, Sylvanas zdecydowała się na ostatnią próbę zatrzymania hordy nieumarłych na drodze do Silvermoon. Każdy goniec, który próbował ostrzec stolicę przed niebezpieczeństwem był mordowany. Sylvanas koordynowała powietrzny atak smokojastrzębi na najeźdźców. Jednak to też okazało się daremne. Widząc, że jej śmierć nie ubłagalnie się zbliża, Sylvanas myślała tylko o swojej siostrze, Allerii, o naszyjniku otrzymanym od starszego rodzeństwa. Wiedziała, że wkrótce to ich może spotkać ten sam los. Sylvanas ponownie spotkała się twarzą w twarz z szybko zbliżającym się do Silvermoon Arthasem, który był sfrustrowany ostrym oporem ze strony Sylvanas. Dwójka starła się w pojedynku, jednak wyczerpana Generał komandosów oparła się mocy Ostrza Mrozu, który roztrzaskał jej broni i przeszył jej brzuch. Według Arthasa, to Sylvanas sprowadziła zagładę na wysokie elfy, podczas gdy jego celem była tylko Studnia Słońca. Bezwolna Banshee thumb|Sylvanas powstająca jako banshee. Oficjalna wersja na temat śmierci generała komandosów mówi, że poległa ona bohatersko w bitwie z nieumarłą Plagą podczas obrony Quel'Thalas, a jej ciało spłonęło w pożarze, który strawił połowę stolicy.The Well of Eternity, str. 16-17 Rhonin opowiedział jednak inną wersję: Sylvanas została schwytana, straszliwie torturowana i okaleczana aż w końcu zamordowana dla przyjemności Arthasa. W tej wersji wydarzeń, jej ciało zostało zabrane do mrocznej świątyni, gdzie Arthas zbezcześcił jej duszę przekształcając ją w trąbę powietrzną pełną udręki i nienawiści, która miała wędrować wśród ruin Quel'Thalas.The Well of Eternity, str. 17 Tak na prawdę, gdy Sylvanas umierała przebita przez Ostrze Mrozu, błagała, by Arthas z nią skończył, że zasługuje na szybką, żołnierską śmierć. Przez to, że musiał walczyć z nią na każdym kroku w Quel'Thalas, odpowiedział, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką od niego otrzyma, będzie spokój śmierci. Chwilę po tym, jak Sylvanas ujrzała pocieszającą ciemność, poczuła cierpienie jakiego nigdy nie znała. Arthas sprowadził jej duszę z powrotem do świata i Sylvanas Windrunner stała się pierwszą z banshee wysokich elfów. Była w stanie głosem wyrażać swój ból, w ten sposób mogła powodować ból u innych. Jej ciało zostało rzucone na wóz z ciałami i stracone wśród tysięcy innych, aby być później zamkniętej w żelaznej trumnie jako kolejny akt zemsty na dowódcy komandosów.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 289 Sylvanas, teraz jako nieumarła banshee, została obdarowana przez Arthasa wieloma niekonwencjonalnymi zdolnościami. Mimo, że była całkowicie poddana jego woli, upodobniła się do używającego wpływów mistrza marionetkowego, Arthas pozwolił jej zatrzymać samoświadomość - tak, by była świadkiem zniszczenia, które sama przyniesie swoim ludziom. Banshee Sylvanas paradowała przed Silvermoon jako coś w rodzaju trofeum. Wysokie elfy były do głębi wstrząśnięte, ale Sylvanas nie mogła pomóc, lecz czuła dumę, że dalej kontynuują daremną, brutalną walkę przeciwko Arthasowi. Mimo, że Arthas wypełnił pierwsze przejście ciałami pozwalając jego armii kroczyć dalej, Sylvanas chełpiła się do niego, że nie będzie wstanie zrobić tego samego, by dotrzeć do wyspy Quel'Danas i Studni Słońca. Dowódca nieumarłych zanurzył Ostrze Mrozu w oceanie tworząc zamarzniętą ścieżkę dla jego wojska. Arthas rozpoczął swój brutalny atak na Studnię Słońca, a Sylvanas patrzyła bezradnie jak walczy w pojedynczej walce z władcą wysokich elfów, Wielkim Królem Anasterianem Sunstrider. Miała nadzieję, że wiekowy król mógł położyć mu kres, chociaż wiedziała, że to nie możliwe. Jej nadzieje wzrosły, gdy Anasterian zrzucił Arthasa na ziemię ciężko raniąc jego rumaka, Niepokonanego, a to jedynie rozwścieczyło Arthasa. Król Anasterian padł, zarówno ciało jak i dusza, przed Ostrzem Mrozu. Sylvanas była świadkiem odrodzenia Kel'Thuzada poprzez zniszczenie Studni Słońca. Przepełniona żalem wydała z siebie jęk, który ogłuszył armię, a Arthasa jedynie rozbawił. Jednak Sylvanas nie mogła pomóc, ale czuła się uszczęśliwiona widząc zdrajcę Quel'Thalas - Dar'khan Drathir - także ściętego przez Arthasa.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 292-295 Wraz z tym wydarzeniem ojczyzna elfów, Quel'Thalas, poznała swą najciemniejszą godzinę. Była Dowódczyni Komandosów podążyła za Arthasem do demonicznej bramy, gdzie Kel'Thuzad porozumiewał się z Archimonde. Demon polecił im następnie zaatakować Dalaran. Sylvanas kpiła z żalu Arthasa, który wyczuwała w nim - dotyczący kogoś, z kim prawdopodobnie miał "dobre wspomnienia" - Jaina Proudmoore. Arthas szybko ją uciszył, wywierając władzę nad jej duchem, a tym samym powodując u Sylvanas mały uśmieszek satysfakcji.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 303 Sylvanas brała także udział w upadku Dalaran zabijając ich magów. Powrót do Lordaeronu Sylvanas została jednym z najważniejszych generałów Arthasa i pozostała w Lordaeron wraz z Kel'Thuzadem pod czujnym okiem upiornych władców, którzy pozostali tu, by chronić Lordaeron w imię Legionu. Gdy Archimonde został pokonany w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal, Sylvanas szybko dowiedziała się o tym od Kel'Thuzada. Gdy mijały kolejne miesiące, upiorni władcy wciąż byli nieświadomi klęski swego pana. Varimathras, Detheroc i Balnazzar, trójka najważniejszych upiornych władców rządzących Lordaeron, sprawowali pieczę nad nieumarłymi Sylvanas, gdy Arthas wkroczył do ich fortecy świeżo po powrocie z Kalimdoru. Poinformował ich o porażce Legionu i jego zamiarze przejęcia kontroli nad Plagą. Upiorni władcy uciekli, rozgniewani, lecz nie skorzy do ryzykowania swego życia w walce z armią Arthasa. Arthas stanął przed swymi sługami i zarządził, że Lordaeron musi zostać oczyszczone ze wszelkiego życia jako dar dla Ner'zhula. Kel'Thuzad jednakże zauważył, że uchodźcy zaczęli opuszczać zewnętrzne osady i że jeśli dotrą do górskich przełęczy, wytropienie ich stanie się niemożliwe. Arthas osobiście wraz z dwoma swymi generałami zajęli trzy przypuszczalne trasy ucieczki i cała trójka poprowadziła nieumarłych przeciwko uciekinierom, by upewnić się, że nikt nie ujdzie z kleszczy armii Plagi. Mimo wysiłków paladyna Dagrena Zabójcy Orków i jego towarzyszy, Sylvanas poprowadziła swoje banshee do walki z uchodźcami ludzi, by zniszczyć wszystkie pozostałe wioski i wymordować chcących uciec ludzi. Ostatecznie Sylvanas, Arthas i Kel'Thuzad przybyli do kwatery głównej paladynów i zabili wszystkich w okrutnej bitwie, unicestwiając ostatni ruch oporu w Lordaeron. Mroczna łowczyni Mniej więcej w tym czasie osłabiony Ner'zhul zaczął tracić kontrolę nad umysłami Sylvanas i licznych banshee. Ukryła ona ten fakt przed Arthasem i Kel'Thuzadem i wciąż im służyła. Upiorni władcy skontaktowali się z Sylvanas i wyjaśnili, że znają przyczynę odzyskania wolnej woli, jak również zaaranżowali tajne spotkanie. Powiedzieli jej, że siły Ner'zhula - i tym samym Arthasa - zaczynają słabnąć. Nathrezim chcieli wykorzystać okazję, by przejąć kontrolę nad Lordaeron. Sylvanas zgodziła się pomóc, jednak pod warunkiem, że jej pomoc będzie dana na jej warunkach. Upiorni władcy planowali zabić Arthasa w stolicy, jednak Sylvanas opracowała plan awaryjny na wypadek jego ucieczki. Wysłała ona swoje banshee, by przysięgły wierność i zaprowadziły księcia do odosobnionego miejsca w lasach, gdzie będzie go oczekiwała. Po tym, jak Arthas przeżył zasadzkę upiornych władców i uciekł ze stolicy, lojalne siostry Sylvanas zaprowadziły go do umówionego miejsca i tam zabili jego przybocznych. Sylvanas udało się użyć swych umiejętności Banshee, by powrócić do ciała, które należało do niej za życia. Od teraz była cielesną nieumarłą istotą.Horde Player's Guide, 150 Ukrywając się w cieniach, postrzeliła Arthasa za pomocą strzały, którą sama stworzyła - zatrute żądło miało go sparaliżować. Arthas był wściekły z powodu jej zdrady i zażądał, by skończyła jego żywot. Jednak Sylvanas odmówiła mu litości szybkiej śmierci i chciała, by cierpiał - tak jak on kazał jej cierpieć po śmierci. Już miała zaczynać swą okrutną pracę, gdy przybył Kel'Thuzad, zabijając jej banshee i odpędzając samą łowczynię. Gdy Sylvanas Windrunner, Królowa Banshee Opuszczonych, odzyskała fizyczną formę, zdała sobie sprawę, że naturalny świat już nigdy nie odpowie na jej pragnienia. Rozgniewana przez tę sytuację zwróciła się ku sztuce, która stawała się dla niej coraz bardziej naturalna, ku nekromancji. Wymieszała ją ze swym tradycyjnym szkoleniem elfickiego komandosa. Tak oto powstali mroczni komandosi.Horde Player's Guide, 41 Królowa Opuszczonych thumb|350px|Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Królowa Opuszczonych. Arthas wyruszył do Northrend, wezwany przez Króla Lisza, a Kel'Thuzad się ukrył. Sylvanas i jej siostry były wolne, jednak królowa wciąż była pełna obaw. Mimo że była wolna od Ner'zhula, tak jak inni lojalni jej nieumarli, wciąż pozostała z wyglądu potwornym plugastwem. Jej rozmyślania przerwało przybycie Varimathrasa. Upiorny władca zaprosił banshee, by przyłączyła się do niego i jego braci w nowym porządku. Jednak Sylvanas nie była prędka odrzucić wolność, którą dopiero co zdobyła. Odpowiedziała, że jej pomoc była dostateczna i zażądała, by pozostawić ją w spokoju. Varimathras ostrzegł ją, że ci, którzy nie będą częścią nowego ładu zostaną zepchnięci na margines i że w jej interesie leży nie wchodzenie w drogę nowym władcom Ziem Plagi. Sylvanas nie miała wątpliwości. Wiedziała, że po odejściu Varimathrasa atak jest nieunikniony. Jednak mając u boku tylko swoje banshee i trochę pomniejszych nieumarłych, którzy jej służyli, Sylvanas wiedziała, że opór będzie krótki. Musiała zgromadzić armię. Badając dzikie rubieże, Sylvanas napotkała liczne stworzenia, które mogły jej dobrze służyć, a mając tylko nieliczne banshee, nie mogła odrzucić tej pomocy. Wysłała swoje podwładne, by pozyskały Mug'thola, przywódcę lokalnych ogrów, pana bandytów Blackthorna, władcę gnolli Snarlmane'a i murlokowego Bagiennego Władcę. Ci, którzy się do niej nie przyłączyli, zostali zabici. Z taką liczbą nowych sojuszników Varimathras szybko powinien jej ulec. Jednak po tym, jak go pokonała, Varimathras błagał o życie mówiąc, że będzie jej dobrze służył. Znał taktykę swoich braci i wiedział, gdzie znajdują się ich bazy. Sylvanas wiedziała, że ufanie tak zwodniczemu stworzeniu jest ryzykowne, lecz czuła, że może go kontrolować dla swoich celów. Z pomocą Varimathrasa ruszyła na oddziały Detheroca. Detheroc pozyskał ludzką marionetkę, Garithosa, i jego ludzi i próbował za ich pomocą się bronić. Sylvanas przekabaciła zwiadowców Garithosa, a następnie przeniknęła do jego bazy podczas zmiany straży. Gdy wartownicy zasnęli, Sylvanas prześlizgnęła się między bliźniaczymi bazami, mordując każdego, kto stanął na jej drodze. Mimo że w końcu strażnicy się obudzili i wszczęli alarm, było już za późno. Sylvanas unieszkodliwiła ludzi i zdziesiątkowała oddziały Detheroca, ostatecznie stając twarzą w twarz z samym upiornym władcą i szybko go zabijając. Gdy Detheroc padł, Garithos wyzwolił się spod jego kontroli. Sylvanas odkryła, że jest on arogancki i głupi, jednak wyczuła, że może się nim posłużyć. Skłamała mu obiecując przejęcie kontroli nad stolicą po tym, jak pomoże jej zabić Balnazzara. W noc poprzedzającą atak na Stolicę, Sylvanas spotkała się z wyzwolonymi nieumarłymi. Mówiła o ich celu w świecie i czy pomogą odbić stolicę. Lydon spytał ją o to co się stanie z ludźmi Garithosa. Odpowiedziała, że będą służyć tylko do walki.Edge of Night Garithos zaatakował tylne wejście do miasta, podczas gdy Sylvanas i Varimathras ruszyli od frontu. Gdy wkroczyli do miasta, Sylvanas znalazła skrzynie z przedmiotami pozostawionymi przez rojalistów z Lordaeron i użyła ich do dalszego ataku. Mimo demonicznych sprzymierzeńców upiornego władcy, jego armie zostały zniszczone, a jako ostateczny sprawdzian lojalności Sylvanas nakazała Varimathrasowi zabicie Balnazzara. Varimathras się zawahał mówiąc, że jeden Nathrezim nie może zabić drugiego. Jednak królowa wymagała od demona próby lojalności. W końcu uległ, powalając Balnazzara. Jednakże, nie wiadomo czy przypadkiem, czy zamierzenie, Balnazzar przeżył, później przyoblekając ciało przywódcy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Varimathras nie zwlekał, gdy Sylvanas nakazała mu zgładzić Garithosa. Gdy wszyscy wrogowie byli martwi, Sylvanas złożyła obietnicę Varimathrasowi. Będą oni rządzić Ziemiami Plagi jako Opuszczeni i sami wybiorą swoje przeznaczenie, na którego drodze nikt nie będzie mógł ich zatrzymać. Sylvanas szybko postanowiła zbudować nowe imperium nieumarłych. Wyzwalając wiele nieumarłych spod władzy Króla Lisz oraz organizując ich by stworzyli nowy własny naród, Sylvanas zaatakowała królewskie katakumby pod ruinami Stolicy - Podziemne Miasto - a następnie wzięła je dla potrzeb Opuszczonych. Od tego czasu Opuszczeni pracowali by wypełnić plany Arthasa w Podziemnym Mieście; znacznie rozszerzyć lochy i grobowce by zrobić z nich funkcjonalną stolicę na ich własny użytek.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/faction/undercity thumb|Sylvanas na [[Ghostlands (manga)|Ziemiach Duchów.]] Słoneczna Studnia Sylvanas, Królowa Banshee i przywódczyni Opuszczonych, wyruszyła do Quel'Thalas z powodów osobistych, jednak szybko natknęła się na zdrajcę Dar'Khana, ścierając się z nim w ruinach Silvermoon. Wsparła ona Kalecgosa w próbie zatrzymania zdrajcy przed opanowaniem mocy Słonecznej Studni. Początkowo miała z tym problemy, jednak zwodziła Dar'Khana na tyle długo, żeby Anveena odzyskała swoją moc i zniszczyła wroga. Sylvanas zgodziła się utrzymać tożsamość Anveeny w tajemnicy, by zapobiec opanowaniu energii Słonecznej Studni przez Arthasa. Dołączenie do Hordy Opuszczeni, tworzący własne funkcjonalne imperium i zwiększające swą liczebność z dnia na dzień, wiedzieli, że kolejnym etapem zemsty przeciwko Arthasowi było zabezpieczenie swego miejsca na świecie. Chociaż Sylvanas przewodziła wojnie domowej na Ziemiach Plagi i z powodzeniem zdobyła ruiny Lordaeronu, jasne było jak długo stosunkowo mała frakcja Opuszczonych mogła utrzymać zdobycze w posiadaniu. Sylvanas zaczęła szukać sojuszników. Posłała wielu posłów do Hordy dowodzonej przez Wodza Wojennego Thralla, choć wstęp Opuszczonych jako oficjalna frakcja członkowska było kwestionowane przez wielu obecnych członków frakcji. Życzliwi taureni z Thunder Bluff okazali się najbardziej obiecującymi kontakt. Arcydruid Hamuul Runetotem zobaczył w ludziach Sylvanas możliwość odkupienia, mimo, że był świadomy złowrogiej natury Opuszczonych. Tak więc taureni przekonali Thralla, mimo swoich obaw, by zawrzeć sojusz z rozsądku między Opuszczonymi a Hordą. Ten sojusz z rozsądku dawał Hordzie pewniejszą sytuację w większości kontrolowanych przez Przymierze Wschodnich Królestwach, natomiast z ochroną Hordy czy nawet z wsparciem Srebrzystego Świtu, Opuszczeni mogli zatrzymać w posiadaniu ruiny Lordaeronu. Panowanie Opuszczonych Po zawarciu sojuszu z Hordą, Opuszczeni powiększali swoje coraz większe nieumarłe imperium. Uwalniając umysły nieumarłych spod kontroli króla Lisz, Sylvanas stanęła na czele imponujące frakcji. W tym czas, uwolniła także swojego byłego ucznia Nathanosa Marrisa z zimnych uścisków Plagi. Nathanos został nazwany mistrzem Królowej Banshee, a następnie osiedlił się na posiadłości Marrisów aby tam szkolić nowych wojowników królowej. Sylvanas wysyła obiecujących wojowników, by trenowali pod okiem Nathanosa, a następnie pomogli w rozprawieniu się z Szkarłatną Krucjatą, która wciąż nęka ziemie Opuszczonych. Sylvanas usankcjonowała stworzenie Zwiastunów Śmierci, którzy szybko stali się jedną z najpotężniejszych organizacji w Azeroth, nadzoruje także prace Królewskiego Towarzystwa Aptekarskiego nad nową chorobą, dzięki której Plaga zostanie rozgromiona. Hallow's End Opuszczeni wprowadzają pojęcie Halloween do głównej części ich kultury. Sylvanas mówi o tym jako nocy, kiedy Opuszczeni są najmocniejsi - nocy, której ich wrogowie się najbardziej obawiają - pojawia się formie ducha poza Podziemnym Miastem by spalić wickermana; dla zachwytu tłumów. Od Kataklizmu, Sylvanas wygłasza nową przemowę podczas tego wydarzenia, są tam pliki dźwiękowe tego przemówienia, podobne do tych posiadanych przez Genna Greymane'a. The Burning Crusade [[Plik:Sylvanas lament.jpg|thumb|Sylvanas i jej banshee śpiewając Lament Wysoko Urodzonych.]] Nawet po śmierci Sylvanas uważa się za jednego z najważniejszych obrońców Quel'Thalas i nie raz oferowała krwawym elfom swoją pomoc w ludziach i towarach. Może tak być, gdyż Mroczna Pani wciąż odczuwa żal z powodu porażki podczas obrony Quel'Thalas przed inwazją Plagi podczas Trzeciej Wojny, gdy poległa w bitwie. Mimo że krwawe elfy odrzuciły większość ofert Sylvanas obawiając się podstępu, elfy w końcu zezwoliły Sylvanas na wysłanie kontyngentu żołnierzy Opuszczonych na swoje ziemie, który obecnie stacjonuje głównie w Tranquillien. Sylvanas odegrała znaczną rolę w przekonaniu Thralla do przyjęcia krwawych elfów do Hordy. Podczas walk na Ziemiach Duchów, elfi poszukiwacze przygód zawędrują do Iglicy Windrunnerów - dawnej rezydencji Sylvanas - gdzie odnajdą Naszyjnik Pani, który był prezentem dla Sylvanas od jej starszej siostry, Allerii. Jest on dostarczony do samej Królowej Banshee, która jest zaskoczona na widok naszyjnika. Jednak zaskoczenie szybko znika z jej twarzy. Sylvanas zapewnia poszukiwacza przygód, że naszyjnik nic już dla niej nie znaczy, że Alleria Windrunner jest dalekim, martwym wspomnieniem, po czym upuszcza naszyjnik. Odsyła poszukiwacza ze swoich sal, jednak w rzadkim momencie uczuć przywołuje do siebie chór składający się z Banshee wysokich elfów, a następnie zaczynają śpiewać żałobną, melancholijną pieśń. Po zakończeniu Sylvanas klęka by podnieść naszyjnik. Sylvanas pomaga później Rycerzom Krwi w imieniu Mehlara Dawnblade w tworzeniu potężnego Kamienia Plagi. Ogromna wiedza Sylvanas na temat funkcjonowania Plagi potwierdza istotny wkład w pomaganiu jego tworzenia. Legends: Crusader's Blood thumb|Sylvanas w [[Orgrimmar, krótko przed atakiem Plagi.]] Sylvanas wraz z Varimatrasem zaatakowali obóz Szkarłatnej Krucjaty na Polanach Tirisfal. Pokonali dowódcę obozu, Renee Lauera, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć niektórych członków Hordy. Następnie Renee został wskrzeszony jako Opuszczony. Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Pewnego razu Sylvanas udała się do Faranella, który pokazał jej skutki Nowej Plagi. Była zadowolona z rezultatów, jednak ostrzegła Faranella, że Plaga nigdy nie może dostać się w niepowołane ręce. Arthas zabił i pochłoną esencję Ner'zhula, przez co stał się jedyną postacią znaną jako Król Lisz. W tym momencie otworzył swe oczy, a Sylvanas poczuła, że stało się coś przerażającego. Rada Wojenna Nadszedł czas by rozprawić się z Plagą. Sylvanas oraz jej aptekarski szef, Putress, spotkali się z Wodzem Thrallem, Saurfangiem i Garroshem Hellscreamem by zaplanować kolejny ruch. Po pojedynku między Garroshem i Thrallem (wywołanym przez Garrosha wierzącego, że trzeba natychmiast działać), który został przerwany przez atak Plagi, Sylvanas pomogła bronić Orgrimmaru. Po zwycięstwie Hordy, Thrall zadeklarował wojnę z Królem Liszem. Zadowolona, Sylvanas rozkazała Putressowi asystować Hordzie w Northrend - jego ogromna wiedza na temat chorób będzie korzystnym dodatkiem w ich arsenale. W cieniu słońca thumb|200px|Królowa Banshee. Wraz z decyzją Hordy by rozpocząć kampanię w Northrend, Mroczna Pani wraz z grupą Gwardii Królewskiej przybyła do Iglicy Słonecznej Furii by otrzymać wsparcie krwawych elfów w wyprawie wojennej. Spotkała się ze starym przyjacielem, Królem Regentem Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar Theronem, Starszy Mistrz Rommath i obecnym Dowódcą komandosów z Silvermoon, Halduronem Brightwingiem. Sylvanas poleciła Lor'themarowi by wysłać siły krwawych elfów - mistrzów, Obieżyświatów i Krwawych rycerzy - do Northrend, choć Lor'themar był pełen obaw, mając w pamięci dopiero co zakończoną wojnę w Quel'Danas. Sylvanas poinformowała, że krwawe elfy są częścią Hordy tylko dzięki niej i jeśli się nie zmobilizują to na pewno stracą wsparcie Hordy jak i wsparcie Opuszczonych na ich ziemiach. Mając skrępowane ręce, Lor'themar ustąpił i zgodził się wysłać kontyngent krwawych elfów do Undercity. Rommath był oburzony takim przebiegiem wydarzeń. Odrzucił on wszystkie oferty pomocy Sylvanas argumentując tym, że były one szantażem. Sylvanas powiadomiła go, że wszystko czego pragnie to siła potrzebna do pokonania ich największego wroga - i co więcej, jej oferty były tylko ofertami. Lor'themar szybko zakończył dyskusję, oczy Sylvanas krótko błysnęły podczas jego thalasiańskiego pożegnania. Odeszła w ciszy. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Sylvanas w [[Battle for the Undercity|Bitwie o Undercity.]] Horda rozpoczęła atak na mroźne regiony Northrend. Podczas gdy główne siły Hordy, dowodzone przez Garrosha Hellscreama, zaatakowały Boreańską Tundrę; Opuszczeni - pod sztandarem Dłoni Zemsty - zajęli mały region w Wyjącym Fiordzie. Pod bezpośrednim dowództwem Sylvanas, Dłoń Zemsty przywiozła ze sobą cały arsenał Opuszczonych - włączając w to także jeszcze nie ukończoną chorobę, która będzie doskonalona podczas pobytu w Northrend. Jeden z nowych obozów Opuszczonych w Northrend to Nowy Agamand. To tutaj udoskonalana jest choroba, którą Królewskie Towarzystwo Aptekarskie rozwija do walki z Królem Liszem. Przez wiele lat Sylvanas cierpliwie nadzorowała prace nad tworzeniem choroby, teraz nadszedł w końcu czas by przetestować ją na Pladze. Jednak Straszy Aptekarz Putress, którego Sylvanas wysłała do Northrend, okazuje się niedługo podjąć ten zaszczyt używając choroby przeciwko Pladze, Przymierzu, a nawet przeciw Hordzie podczas Bitwy o Angrathar - Bramę Przekleństwa. Bitwa o Undercity :Główny artykuł: Bitwa o Undercity thumb|Sylvanas odbija [[Undercity.]] Gdy połączone siły Hordy i Przymierza rozpoczęły ofensywę przy Angratharze Bramie Przekleństwa, w Undercity rozpoczęło się powstanie. Varimathras i hordy jego demonicznych braci przejęli miasto, mordując wszystkich tych, którzy nie podporządkowali się ich mrocznej władzy. Sama Sylvanas niemal zginęła w walce, jednak wraz z grupą lojalnych jej poddanych uciekła do Orgrimmaru. Zdeterminowani, by nie pozwolić upiornym władcom na założenie przyczółka na terytorium Hordy, Thrall i Sylvanas zaplanowali natychmiastowy kontratak. W trakcie ustalania planu ataku przybyła Jaina Proudmoore z okropnymi wieściami: rozgniewany śmiercią Bolvara Fordragona Varian Wrynn przygotowuje się na ewentualną wojnę z Hordą. Jaina została wysłana, by wyjaśnić zdradę przy Bramie Przekleństwa. Mimo, że Thrall i Sylvanas wyjaśniali, że Horda nie jest odpowiedzialna za Putressa, Jaina ostrzegła ich iż Król Varian najprawdopodobniej będzie dążył do zemsty. Sylvanas powróciła do Undercity na czele armii Hordy, zdeterminowana, by odbić miasto. Wraz z Thrallem i Vol'jinem poprowadziła atak na Undercity z krzykiem swoich poddanych na ustach. W komnacie tronowej Sylvanas zmierzyła się i zgładziła Varimathrasa, odzyskując tron. W tym samym czasie Król Varian rozpoczął swój atak z kanałów na Undercity. Po odkryciu różnych eksperymentów prowadzonych przez Opuszczonych na jego ludziach, jeńcach, Varian postanowił wypowiedzieć wojnę Hordzie. Wkroczył do Królewskiego Kwartelu tuż po tym, jak Sylvanas zabiła upiornego władcę, atakując Wodza Wojennego i Mroczną Panię. Jednak został szybko teleportowany z bitwy przez Jainę, która przeniosła siły Przymierza z powrotem do Stormwind. Wraz z końcem bitwy, Sylvanas mogła odzyskać swój tron skazując tym wszystkim zdradzieckich rebeliantów na śmierć. Jednak nieudana bitwa o Bramę Przekleństwa nie pasowało Thrallowi, który wysłał kontyngent Kor'kronów by czuwali nad Opuszczonymi. Po tym Sylvanas osobiście wyruszyła do Northrend - by w końcu dostarczyć jej zemstę Arthasowi. Zamarznięte Halle thumb|right|320px|Sylvanas spotyka ducha Uthera w Hallach Odbicia Sylvanas poprowadziła siły Hordy do Zamarzniętych Hall wewnątrz Cytadeli Lodowej Korony by zmierzyć się z Królem Liszem i dokonać zemsty na Arthasie za zniszczenie Quel'Thalas i przemienienie jej w nieumarłą. Wspierana przez mrocznych komandosów Kalirę i Loralena, Sylvanas uczy bohaterów Hordy w ich walkach przez przeklęte sale i dołącza do kilku bohaterów Hordy z Srebrnego Turnieju. Po pokonaniu Icka i Kricka, Krick błaga o litość Sylvanas próbując zaspokoić jej pragnienie wiedzą o tym, że Ostrze Mrozu znajduje się w halach - niestrzeżony. Krick ostatecznie jest zgładzony przez Pana Plagi Tyrannusa, a Sylvanas postanawia udać się do Hall Odbicia. Przed wejściem do halli, musieli zmierzyć się w walce z Tyrannusem. Zaraz po jego śmierci pojawiła się Sindragosa zabijając prawie wszystkich pomijając Sylvanas, jej dwóch komandosów i poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy byli poza zasięgiem smoka. Sylvanas wysłała Kalirę po posiłki i z Loralenem oraz podróżnikami wkroczyła do Hall Odbicia. Po dotarciu do prywatnych komnat Króla Lisza w Hallach Odbicia i stojąc blisko Ostrza Mrozu, Sylvanas poczuła ból swojej śmierci ukryty w ostrzu. Mimo to chciała porozumieć się z duszami uwięzionymi w mieczu, mając nadzieję że "ocalenie tkwi wewnątrz". W tym momencie pojawił się duch Uthera Przynoszącego Światło i ostrzegł ją, że Król Lisz był w drodze oraz by nie próbowała pokonać go w tym miejscu. Uther objawił jej przerażającą prawdę, że nawet jeśli Arthas zostanie pokonany, musi być ktoś kto zajmie jego miejsce przywódcy Plagi, w innym przypadku Plaga stanie się jak szarańcza niszcząca wszystko co stanie na jej drodze. Wspomniał także by pokonać Króla Lisza, musi on być zniszczony tam gdzie został stworzony - na Zamarznięty Tronie. Krótko potem przybył Król Lisz i odzyskał ostrze, które pochłonęło duszę Uthera z powrotem. Przywołał Falrica i Marwyna, jego dwóch kapitanów, by zabili intruzów. Podczas gdy jej eskorta (gracze) walczą z duchami, które są przywoływane, Sylvanas i Loralen rozpoczęli pościg za Królem Liszem uciekającym do kryjówki. Po pokonaniu rycerzy śmierci i ich upiornych sojuszników, grupa znajduje w korytarzu martwe ciało Loralena oraz dźwięki walki pochodzących z pomieszczenia przed nimi - Sylvanas i Król Lisz w walce sam na sam. Spostrzegając, że jest zbyt potężny by go tam pokonać, tak jak ją Uther ostrzegał, Sylvanas oraz jej eskorta rozpoczyna ucieczkę przez ściany lodu i grupy nieumarłych sług Króla Lisza przywoływanych przez niego, by spowolnić uciekinierów. Po dotarciu na zewnątrz, zdali sobie sprawę, że jest to ślepy zaułek i że pozostaje im tylko śmierć w walce. Właśnie wtedy pojawił się śmigłowiec Młot Orgrima by ich ocalić. Po ucieczce z Hall Odbicia, Sylvanas zrozumiała, że moc Króla Lisza wzrosła dziesięciokrotnie, a żeby go pokonać potrzebna jest potężna armia, większa niźli Horda może wystawić. Upadek Króla Lisza Ostatecznie Arthas został pokonany przez Tiriona Fordringa oraz jego rycerzy, kończąc jego rządy terroru. Wraz z śmiercią Króla Lisza, poszukiwacz przygód niosąc Ostrze Cienia znajduje Zapieczętowaną Skrzynię, zawierającą różne przedmioty, między innymi fiolkę krwi. Poszukiwacz przynosi fiolkę czekającej w Młocie Światła Sylvanas. : : : : : : : Stormrage Podobnie jak cały Azeroth, Undercity i Królowa Banshee zostali okryci efektami Szmaragdowego Koszmaru. Sylvanas śniła o ponownym byciu wysoką elfką, po tym jak obecnie martwy Varimathras powrócił ją do życia jako elfka. Jednak ponownie ogarnął ją strach, gdy rzeczywiście martwy Król Lisz pojawił się i ją torturował podczas gdy Varimathras ponownie ją zdradził w jej śnie. Sharlindra oraz pozostali mieszkańcy Undercity nie mogli wydostać Sylvanas z uścisków zaklęcia. Krawędź Nocy thumb|330px|"Byłam w królestwie zmarłych. Widziałam nieskończoną ciemność. Nic co [[Garrosh Hellscream|powiesz. Ani co zrobisz. Nie może mnie przerazić."]] Po śmierci Króla Lisza Arthasa Menethila, Sylvanas postanowiła samotnie zobaczyć Zamarznięty Tron. Zirytowana, że nie było jej przy jego upadku, czuła radość wiedząc, że zadanie które rozpoczęła w bujnych lasach Quel'Thalas zostało wykonane - Arthas był martwy. Za jej życia - i nieżycia - cel został osiągnięty. Sylvanas myślała tylko o losie zanim Arthas oderwał jej duszę, przygotowywała się do rzucenia się na saronitowe szpice, jedyną rzecz która mogła ją całkowicie zniszczyć. Gdy rozważała koniec swej długiej wyprawy, dziewięć val'kyr otoczyła ją pokazując jej wizję jej przeszłości. Ignorując je Sylvanas rzuciła się z Zamarzniętego Tronu. Sylvanas zobaczyła wizję przyszłości jej ludu. Bez jej dowództwa, większość Opuszczonych została zamordowana przez Garrosha Hellscreama w nieudanym ataku na Gilneas. W Bastionie Aptekarz Lydon zorganizował ostatni desperacki kontratak przeciwko inwazji sił Przymierza. Gdy szala obróciła się przeciwko nim, Opuszczeni rzucili się w szalejące płomienie zamiast stawić czoła atakowi. Gdy wizja się skończyła, Sylvanas znalazła się w ciemnej próżni, gdzie zaznała tylko przerażenia, chłodu, rozpaczy, strachu i żalu. Odnalazła tam ducha Arthasa, była zaskoczona faktem, że w tym momencie był tylko przerażonym i samotnym chłopcem. Patrząc na człowieka, który sprawił jej tyle cierpienia, Sylvanas przyznała, że jej dusza nie jest rozbita i może ona czuć litość dla niego pomimo tego co jej zrobił. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że ten świat cierpienia miał być jej wiecznością val'kyr ponownie się pojawiły. Dowodzone przez Annhylde the Caller, zaoferowały Mrocznej Pani pakt: nie pozwalając na to by Sylvanas spędziła w tym świecie wieczność, Annhylde zaproponowała, że odda jej swoje miejsce gdy obieca pozostawić val'kyr; potężne naczynie poprzez które mogą nadal istnieć jako ktoś więcej niż niewolnicy, ich losy miały się spleć. Sylvanas zaakceptowała pakt i powróciła do świata żywych otoczona przez osiem pozostających val'kyr. Sylvanas powróciła do Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen, gdzie Garrosh miał prowadzić atak na Gilneas. Stwierdziła, że inwazja powinna być przez nią poprowadzona, na co Garrosh niechętnie się zgodził. Sylvanas rozkazała swojej flocie zlokalizowanej na południowym wybrzeżu nękać wsie i podzielić obrońców Gilneas. Zastanawiając się, Sylvanas zdała sobie sprawę, że jej ludzie nie są już prostą strzałką w jej kołczanie a ważnym zasobem, którego nie może zaprzepaścić. Kataklizm [[Plik:Sylvanas Wei.jpg|thumb|left|Lady Sylvanas Windrunner w Battlecry Mosaic.]] thumb|Sylvanas i [[Grand Executor Mortuus czekający na przybycie Garrosha.]] thumb|Sylvanas i jej val'kyr. thumb|Sylvanas karze [[Koltira|Koltirę za jego zaniedbanie.]] Podczas jednego z wywiadów, Chris Metzen zdradził, że Sylvanas nakazała wyruszyć na Gilneas, gdyż Horda chciała mieć port w północnym Lordaeron. Metzen wspomniał, że Sylvanas "była w budzie" po wydarzeniach u Bramy Przekleństwa i rzucała się do ataku, gdy przywódcy Hordy tak jej kazali. Sylvanas nie najechała Gilneas by tylko zdobyć ziemię. Przez jej sojusznika Ralaara Fangfire dowiedziała się, że legendarna Kosa Elune była w Gilneas i postanowiła ją zdobyć.Quest:At Our Doorstep Po wydarzeniach przy Angratharze Bramie Przekleństwa, Opuszczeni są szerzej kontrolowani przez Hordę. Używanie stworzonej przez nich choroby zostało wyraźnie zabronione, jednak aptekarze mają pozwolenie na zajmowanie się słabszą wersją choroby. Sylvanas stoi na czele ataku na Gilneas i odnosi pierwsze sukcesy w podboju miasta dzięki wysiłkom jej sojusznikom Wilczego Kultu. Opuszczeni nie liczyli na to, że Gilneańczycy potrafią panować nad klątwą worgenów, która przemieniła mieszkańców Gilneas w okrutne bestie. Gilneańczycy rozbici po wojnie domowej zjednoczyli się przeciwko Opuszczonych wypychając ich z miasta. Przyparta do muru, Sylvanas stawiła czoła Królowi Genn Greymane'owi, Dariusowi Crowley, Księciowi Liamowi Greymane'owi oraz siłom oporu Gilneas. Szybko odwróciła sytuację wystrzeliwując zatrutą strzałę w kierunku Genna, jednak jego syn Liam rzucił się zastępując swoim ciałem drogę strzale, po czym umiera. Sfrustrowana, czując oddech nowego Wodza Wojennego na swych plecach, Sylvanas rozkazała zrzucenie choroby na miasto w celu zapewnienia pewnego zwycięstwa. Gilneańczycy dowiedzieli się o tych planach i rozpoczęli ewakuację mieszkańców. Gdy bitwa się kończyła, Gilneańczycy ponownie byli w rękach Opuszczonych; Sylvanas zrezygnowała ze swych wcześniejszych planów. Po nocnym kontrataku przeprowadzonym przez Siódmy Legion Opuszczeni stracili swe zdobycze w Gilneas. W spotkaniu z Garroshem Hellscreamem (którego Sylvanas nie obdarza wielkim szacunkiem), Sylvanas przedstawiła nowych sojuszników Opuszczonych - val'kyr, wniebowstąpione kobiety vrykul, które początkowo służyły Królowi Liszowi, a teraz wskrzeszają umarłych jako Opuszczonych, co jest rozwiązaniem problemu podtrzymania istnienia rasy. Po obraźliwej wymianie zdań z zniesmaczonym Garroshem, Wysoki Wódz Cromush otrzymał rozkaz by "pilnować" Mroczną Panię oraz mieć na oku Opuszczonych. Sylvanas osobiście bierze udział w bitwie w Lesie Silverpine prowadząc jej armię przeciwko kontratakowi Przymierza z Gilneas. Opuszczeni znaleźli się pod ciężkim ostrzałem Frontu Wyzwolenia Gilneas wspieranego przez Krwawego Kła oraz żołnierzy Siódmego Legionu. Podczas gdy siły Opuszczonych wraz z pomocą ich starych i nowych sojuszników (odpowiednio Orcze zaopatrzenie i val'kyr) zaczynają pchać do przodu, Sylvanas obmyśliła plan by zakończyć bitwę zwycięsko - zaczynając od wskrzeszenia Lorda Godreya. Po tym jak Godfrey złapał Lornę Crowley i przyprowadził do Mrocznej Pani, Sylvanas skierowała się w stronę Ściany Greymane'a i dała wybór Dariusowi Crowleyowi: poddanie się Frontu Wyzwolenia Gilneas albo Lorna, jego córka, stanie się jedną z Opuszczonych. Nie mogąc się zgodzić na taki los córki, Darius poddał się a Sylvanas pozwoliła mu i jego ludziom odejść. Niedługo potem Królowa Opuszczonych zostaje zastrzelona przez zdradzieckiego Lorda Godfreya, który szybko uciekł do Zamku Cienistego Kła. Wysoki Wódz Cromush rozkazał val'kyr Agathcie, Arthurze i Daschli wskrzesić ją. Po chwili zastanowienia val'kyr odprawiły nad jej ciałem rytuał poświęcenia, podczas którego wszystkie straciły życie ale za to przywróciły do życia Sylvanas. To przekonało ją, że val'kyr są przyszłością jej narodu.Quest:Cities in Dust Mroczna Pani i jej siły są chętni do podbicia Wyżyn Arathiańskich, a upadły (i wskrzeszony) Książę Galen Trollbane, teraz członek Opuszczonych, wraz z Mroczną komandos Aliną przewodniczą ewentualnemu konfliktowi. Sylvanas powiedziała Alinie, że podbicie wszystkich ziem Lordaeronu może być jedynym sposobem na znalezienie satysfakcji, a być może ulgi.Quest:Alina's Reward Podczas bitwy o Andorhal, Sylvanas przebiera się za Lindsay Ravensun. Wyraża niezadowolenie z sposobu w jaki Koltira Deathweaver rozprawia się z Przymierzem - zwłaszcza po ataku sił Przymierza na część Andorhal należącą do Opuszczonych, pomimo wcześniejszej umowy z nieprzyjacielskim dowódcą, Thassarianem. Sylvanas stara się odwrócić bieg bitwy dzięki val'kyr, które miały zapewnić bezpieczne zwycięstwo. Po porażce Przymierza, Sylvanas obwinia Koltirę o feralny rozejm z Thassarianem i beszta go o bycie słabym. Po otwarciu portalu do Undercity Koltira zostaje przeciągnięty za pomocą łańcucha. Mroczna Pani chce oczyścić go ze współczucia Thassarianowi i zrobić z niego sługę Hordy - dokładniej sługę Sylvanas i Opuszczonych. Następnie Mroczna Pani wysyła Lady Cozwynn na wyżyny zmierzchu, by służyła jako łącznik Hordy z nowym przywódcą Smoczej Paszczy, Warlordem Zaelą, w celu poprawienia jej relacji z Wodzem Wojennym i "naprawienia połamanych płotów". Obecnie Królowa Sylvanas i Opuszczeni pozostają pod obserwacją sąsiednich sił Srebrzystej Krucjaty i niektórych członków Ebon Blade. Widząc podobieństwo między nią a Królem Liszem, Opuszczeni są teraz bardzo uważnie obserwowani.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2721372142 Wichry wojny thumb|Sylvanas w [[the Inner Sanctum|Wewnętrznym Sanktuarium.]] Sylvanas była obecna na spotkaniu liderów Hordy zwołanym przez Garrosha Hellscreama, na którym Wódz Wojenny przedstawił swoje plany zrównania z ziemią Theramore. Sylvanas nie podobał się ten plan, gdyż wiedziała, że Przymierze zwróci się przeciwko Opuszczonym i sin'dorei gdy utracą swoją główną bazę w Kalimdorze. Sylvanas szukała poparcia u Lor'themara Therona jednak daremnie.Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Garrosh zapewnił Sylvanas, że każdy kontratak zostanie zgładzony. Mroczna Pani wysłała Kapitana Frandisa Farleya by reprezentował jej interesy podczas oblężenia Theramore. Po zakończeniu wojny, Garrosh zabił Farleya w karczmie w Razor Hill za kwestionowanie decyzji podczas spotkania z Bainem i Vol'jinem. Eskalacja Vol'jin niejasno odniósł się do niej jako sojusznika przeciwko Garroshowi Hellscreamowi w rosnącej Rebelii Hordy (zauważając, że Sylvanas nie potrzebuje "żadnego usprawiedliwienia" by strajkować przeciwko Garroshowi). Oblężenie Orgrimmar Sylvanas towarzyszyła Lor'themarowi Theronowi w odbiciu Bladefist Bay z rąk sił Garrosha. Zbliżając się do lądowania, Mroczna Pani i Theron dyskutowali na temat wskrzeszania zmarłych. Król regent zabronił jej używania umiejętności wskrzeszania na elfach, lecz nie miał nic przeciwko używaniu na ludziach. Sylvanas planowała użyć jej aniołów by wypełnić ulice Orgrimmaru i wskrzesić zmarłych, ale obecnie nie wiadomo czy jej się to udało czy nie. Wraz z Lor'themarem i Arcymagiem Aethasem Sunreaverem bierze udział w walce przeciwko Galakrasowi. Sylvanas była obecna wraz z resztą przywódców Hordy (oprócz Ji Firepawa, który został ranny podczas oblężenia) przy klęsce i aresztowaniu Garrosha. Gdy Thrall nazywa Vol'jina nowym Wodzem Wojennym, Sylvanas kiwa głową w geście uznania. Jednak jak pokazuje cytat poniżej, nie jest zadowolona ze wcześniejszego swojego zachowania, dając do zrozumienia, że zamierza dać mu ciężki czas by go "przetestować". ;Przymierze :Nie mam Ci nic do powiedzenia, . ;Horda :"Wódz Wojenny Vol'jin". Czy to nie brzmi absurdalnie, ? Ja, na przykład, nie przyjmę rozkazów trolla. :Ale, on trzyma tą małą koalicję w całości i wygrał dzisiaj. Okazuje się być także niemożliwym do zabicia - podziwiam to. :Czas by sprawdzić co zrobi... Zbrodnie Wojenne thumb|Zbrodnie Wojenne. Po zakończeniu Oblężenia Orgrimmaru, Sylvanas oraz inni liderzy Hordy zostali wezwani do Świątyni Białego Tygrysa, by być świadkami wyroku Garrosha Hellscreama. Początkowo Sylvanas jest niezadowolona z pomysłu osądzenia zamiast stracenia oraz sprzeciwia się powołania Baine'a Bloodhoofa jako obrońcy Hellscreama. Gdy obrona Baine'a okazuje się lepsza niż Królowa Banshee sądziła, oskarża go o bycie "sympatykiem Przymierza", wódz taurenów nieco agresywnie, aczkolwiek spokojnie, chwytając ją za ramię zaprzeczył jej twierdzeniu. Vereesa Windrunner, zauważając wzajemną nienawiść swojej siostry do Garrosha, anonimowo wezwała ją do Iglicy Windrunnerów, by zaplanować zabójstwo tyrańskiego byłego Wodza Wojennego. Przyrządzając nową, niewykrywalną truciznę, Sylvanas i Vereesa zaplanowały zatrucie ostatniego posiłku Hellscreama. W międzyczasie, Vereesa przyjęła propozycję dołączenia do przywództwa Opuszczonych pomimo tego, że będzie musiała opuścić swoje dzieci. Sylvanas wiedząc, że Opuszczeni nie zaakceptują żywej istoty jako ich dowództwa postanowiła zamordować Vereesę by jej "Mały Księżyc" mógł zostać wskrzeszony jako nieumarły. W ostatnim momencie Vereesa ustąpiła i powiadomiła Anduina Wrynna o truciźnie w jedzeniu Garrosha. Pomimo pełnych nienawiści słów Hellscreama i jego pozbawionego skrupułów nastawienia, książę ocalił życie uwięzionego orka, krzyżując plany Królowej Banshee. Gdy Sylvanas dowiedziała się o niepowodzeniu planu, Mroczna Pani szalała na pustkowiach zabijając każde żywe stworzenie stające jej na drodze i oświadczając że już nigdy nie obdarzy nikogo miłością.Zbrodnie Wojenne Warlords of Draenor Gdy Mroczna Pani poprosiła o ochotników, by zorganizować wyprawę do Draenoru, Mroczna Łowczyni Velonara odpowiedziała bez jakiegokolwiek wahania. Każda okazja by zadowolić Mroczną Panią jest warta ryzyka.Follower: Dark Ranger Velonara (spell) Sylvanas posłała także maginie Vivianne by asystowała dowódcy na Draenorze oraz by pobierała próbki zainfekowanych do badań.Quest:The Dark Lady's Concern Benjamin Gibb również wykonywał rekonesans dla Mrocznej Pani w garnizonie Admirała Taylora. Legion Sylvanas wzięła udział w szturmie Hordy na Zniszczonych Wyspach, stając ramię w ramię z Przymierzem. Kiedy demoniczny atak krytycznie uszkodził statek powietrzny Przymierza, ona przeskoczyła na niego, zanim rozbił się sam. Walczyła obok Variana Wrynna przeciwko szalejących abyssali i przeżyła upadek statku, po czym kontynuowała walki na lądzie. Po bitwie pod Zniszczonym Brzegu, Sylvanas staje się Wodzem Wojennym Hordy mianowana przez Vol'jina krótko po której inni przywódcy Hordy przysięgli swoją lojalność wobec nowego Wodza. Flota Opuszczonych skierowała się do Stormheim, jednak nieprzygotowane okręty nieumarłych zaatakowała załoga statku powietrznego Skyfire pod przywództwem Genna Greymane'a. Kiedy siły Opuszczonych stabilizowały swoją sytuację w tym regionie i prowadziły walki z siłami Przymierza, Sylvanas zawiązała pakt z władczynią Helheim, Helyą. Mroczna Pani skierowała swoje siły do ataku na rozległą osadę vrykuli, Skold-Ashil. Dzięki pomocy bohatera Azeroth udaje jej się dostać do krypty Eyir, władzyni Valkyrii. Sylvanas ma zamiar podporządkować sobie valkyrie z pomocą lampionu, który otrzymała od władczyni Helheim. Jej plany udaremnia jednak atak Genna Greymane'a, który kończy się rozbiciem lampionu i ucieczką Eyir. 'Before the Storm' Sylvanas musi stawić czoła rosnącym niepokojom narodu w Podmieście, gdy rola Wodza Wojennego narzucona na nią spowodowała, że Królowa Banshee pozostawiła próżnię władzy w stolicy nieumarłych. 'Battle for Azeroth' thumb|Sylvanas walcząca z [[Anduin Wrynn|Anduinem na zewnątrz Miasta Stołecznego.]] :"Otacza nas krąg nienawiści; wykute sojusze szybko się łamią. Dzielenie się tym światem wiele nas kosztowało i zapomnieliśmy już, co daje nam siłę."World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Film wprowadzający - Napisy PL - WoWCenter.pl Podczas, gdy Przymierze oblegało Miasto Stołeczne, Wódz Wojenny Sylvanas rozważała cykle nienawiści i ciągle zmieniające się sojusze, w których Horda musi żyć. Uważała, że dzielenie się światem sprawiło, że Horda jest słaba i że zapomnieli, co ją wzmocniło. Siły Hordy słabną od nieustannych ostrzałów oblężniczych, odsuwając swoje fortyfikacje i ataki z zasięgu Przymierza. Gdy wojska Przymierza już są blisko, Sylvanas wykonuje odważny manewr, aby przeniknąć do jednej z ruchomych wież oblężniczych i własnoręcznie ją niszczy. Po czym, korzystając z mocy banshee, zabija kilku żołnierzy Przymierza. Śmiały manewr inspiruje wojska Hordy do odparcia wrogów. Sytuacja dla wojsk Przymierza stała się nieco problematyczna, jednak Anduin Wrynn korzystając z mocy Światłości uzdrawia ranne wojska. Wraz z przegrupowaniem jego sił, zarówno Przymierze, jak i Horda wznowiły bitwę. Krótko po tym, siły Anduina podchodzą pod mury miasta, jednak wtedy do walki włącza się maszyna napędzana azerytem. Po jej zniszczeniu Sylvanas kazała uwolnić plagę, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą Varoka Saurfanga. Wojska Przymierza wycofały się i znalazły się w ciężkiej sytuacji. W czas na pole bitwy przybyła jednak Jaina Proudmoore, której umiejętności pozwoliły pozbyć się morderczych oparów. Przednia straż króla przebiła się wgłąb miasta, jednak tam zostali zaskoczeni przez liczniejsze siły Hordy dowodzone przez Nathanosa Blightcallera i Lor'themara Therona. Zaraz później w to samo miejsce dotarła Alleria Windrunner wraz z posiłkami. Liczne starcia po drodze, w tym jedno, które doprowadziło do uwięzienia Varoka Saurfanga przez siły Przymierza doprowadziły Anduina Wrynna wraz z Gennem Greymanem, Allerią oraz Jainą do sali tronowej. Po krótkiej, lecz napiętej wymianie zdań Sylvanas opuszcza salę tronową korzystając z umiejętności banshee, a samo miasto jest pochłaniane przez plagę. W ostatniej chwili Jaina Proudmoore ratuje swoich towarzyszy teleportując ich bezpiecznie na jej statek. Zadania * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lokacje Cytaty Spotkanie w Silverpine :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: 'Gdzie jest ten ogrogłowy błazen? :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: 'Ach, o wilku mowa... :''Otwiera się portal z Orgrimmaru, z którego wychodzi Garrosh Hellscream wraz z gwardią. :'Garrosh Hellscream mówi: '''Lepiej żeby to było ważne, Sylvanas. Wiesz jak brzydzę się tym miejscem, i jego smrodem. Czemu mnie wzywałaś? :'Garrosh Hellscream mówi: 'A co ważniejsze, co te demony Plagi tu robią? :''Garrosh wskazuje na Val’kyr :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: '''Wodzu Wojenny, niesamowicie cieszę się z twojego przybycia. :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Wraz ze śmiercią Króla Lisza, wielu z inteligentniejszych członków Plagi stało się… bezrobotnymi. Te „demony”, jak to delikatnie ująłeś, nazywają się Val’kyr. Teraz są pod moimi rozkazami… :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi:…i są częścią powodu ,dla którego chciałam się z tobą spotkać. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Kontynuuj. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: 'Rozwiązałam problem Opuszczonych! :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Jako rasa, my Opuszczeni nie jesteśmy w stanie się rozmnażać. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Z pomocą Val’kyr, jesteśmy w stanie z pomocą zwłok poległych stworzyć nowych Opuszczonych. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Agatha, pokaż Wodzowi! :Val’kyr Agatha wskrzesza zmarłego jako Opuszczonego. :Wysoki Wódz Cromush mówi: POTWORNOŚĆ! :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: To co zrobiłaś, Sylvanas… to zaprzecza prawom natury. Obrzydliwość jest jedynym słowem, którym mogę to opisać. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Wodzu, bez tych nowych Opuszczonych mój lud wymrze… Nasze panowanie nad Gilneas i Lordaeronem zostanie zakończone. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad tym co to oznacza, Sylvanas? :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: 'Jaka jest teraz różnica pomiędzy tobą, a Królem Liszem? :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Czy to nie oczywiste, wodzu? Ja służę Hordzie. :Sylvanas szyderczo salutuje Garroshowi. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Zważaj na słowa, dziwko. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Cromush, zostań z tyłu, i upewnij się że Królowa Banshee jest dobrze “chroniona”. Oczekuję pełnego raportu do naszego następnego spotkania. :Wysoki Wódz Cromush mówi: Wedle rozkazu, Wodzu Wojenny. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Zapamiętaj Sylvanas, być może wszyscy staniemy przed naszym stwórcą, i stawimy czoła osądowi. Twój dzień może nadejść prędzej niż innych... Ciekawostki * Sylvanas była dubbingowana przez Pierę Coppolę w Reign of Chaos i The Frozen Throne. Dialogi z tych gier zostały ponownie użyte w World of Warcraft zanim pojawiło się uaktualnienie 3.2.0.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1223651/ * W uaktualnieniu 3.2.0, zmieniono osobę dubbingującą Sylvanas na P.J. Mattson, która użyczyła swojego głosu w Wrath of the Lich King i kolejnych dodatkach. * Rytuał Arthasa przemienił Sylvanas w nienawidzącą wszelkiego życia. Jej krzyk może wspomóc sojuszników i przerazić wrogów.Ultimate Visual Guide * Sylvanas pojawia się podczas Tygodnia Dzieci, gdzie orczy sierota pragnie jej audiencji - wierząc, że Królowa Banshee jedną jedną z najpotężniejszych członków Hordy. Sierota pyta ją o ostatnią kłótnię z Wodzem Wojennym Garroshem, a Sylvanas ku radości sieroty odpowiada, że ona i Opuszczeni nie zapomną o długach ani o tym, że są całkowicie lojalni Hordzie.Quest:The Banshee Queen Jest to obecnie jedyna znana konwersacja podczas której Sylvanas się śmieje, nie gniewnie. * Epicki pierścień, można zdobyć pokonując Kael'thasa Sunstridera w Oku Burzowego Fortu. Opis pierścienia jasno wskazuje, że był on niegdyś noszony przez Sylvanas. * Przedmiot jest nazwany jej imieniem. * Silva' (lub silua, wymawiane "sil-wa") po łacinie oznacza las, a Silvanus (lub Siluanus, wymawiane "sil-wa-nus") to bóg nieuprawionej ziemi w mitologii rzymskiej. Zarówno słowo, jak i imię jest często kojarzone z elfami. * Wierzchowiec Sylvanas wygląda jak , co widać podczas Bitwy o Undercity. Później pojawia się na w Gilneas i w lesie Silverpine. * Sylvanas pojawia się na trzech oficjalnych tapetach. * Sylvanas jedyną rasową Liderką, o której wprost mówią w kwestiach członkowie jej rasy: "Zwycięstwo za Sylvanas!" oraz "Mroczna Pani czuwa nad Tobą". Krwawe elfy wspominają ich zmarłego króla ("Za Anasteriana!"), podczas gdy worgeni mówią "Niech Greymane żyje długo" oraz "Każdy przyjaciel Greymane'a jest moim przyjacielem". * W Dalaranie z fontanny można wyłowić rzadką monetę , której opis głosi, że niegdyś należała do Sylvanas. Widnieją na niej słowa elfki, które prawdopodobnie wypowiedziała jeszcze jako dziecko: ,,Mam nadzieję, że gdy ja i moje siostry dorośniemy wszystkie razem wyjdziemy za mąż. Ta moneta wygląda na bardzo starą." * Sylvanas pojawiła się w serii statuetek World of Warcraft: Series 6 wydanej przez DC Unlimited. * Sylvanas wydaje się być obiektem kultu, będąc praktycznie ubóstwiana przez swych ludzi. Jest wychwalana jako zbawicielka Opuszczonych, którzy często używają jej imienia w powitaniu lub pożegnaniu. Pojęcie, że "Mroczna Pani czuwa nad Tobą" i wielki szacunek do królowej stał się charakterystycznym elementem kultury Opuszczonych, a sama Sylvana wyraża na to zgodę - nawet sama mówiąc "Mroczna Pani czuwa nad Tobą" kilka razy, m.in w przebraniu Lindsay Ravensun albo podczas jej ataku w Zamarzniętych Halach.Lindsay Ravensun * Sylvanas powróciła do świata żywych trzy razy: w Quel'Thalas (gdzie Arthas ją zabił, a następnie przemienił w banshee), w Icecrown (gdzie została wskrzeszona przez Annhylde po popełnieniu samobójstwa) i w Silverpine (gdzie została zastrzelona przez Godfreya, a następnie wskrzeszona przez Agathę, Arthurę i Daschlę). * Wraz z echami Jainy Proudmoore, Baine'a Bloodhoofa i Tyrandy Whisperwind, echo Sylvanas jest jednym z możliwych przeciwników w lochu Końca Czasu. * Sylvanas (podobnie jak Tyrande Whisperwind) jest bardzo popularnym wyborem dla żeńskich cosplayerów, co można zaobserwować podczas różnych konkursów kostiumowych jak chociażby Blizzcon. * Sylvanas jest grywalną postacią w grze Heroes of the Storm. * Sylvanas i Lor'themar Theron mają podobne relacje jak Lady Vashj i Kael'thas Sunstrider. Podobieństwo jest w tym, że Kael i Lor'themar zawiązali z nimi sojuszu z powodu czystej konieczności przetrwania ich rasy i czasami wydaje się, że żałują tej decyzji. * Sylvanas jest jedną z dwóch liderów ras, którzy założyli frakcję i przewodzą jej po dziś dzień. Drugim liderem jest Prorok Velen, lider draenei. * Reakcja Sylvanas na widok nowego Króla Lisz w jej krótkiej historii, Edge of Night, jest nieco mylące. Pozornie, Uther ostrzegał ją w Halls of Reflection, że "zawsze musi być Król Lisz". Czy jej napędzana gniewem reakcja na czyny Tiriona jest sprzeczna z tym, co jej powiedział Uther, czy tylko w tym "złość" jest niejasna. Podobnie jej reakcja na sentyment Uthera ("Kto mógłby utrzymać ciężar takiego brzemienia?") jest retoryczna albo dosłowna. * Sylvanas jest powiązana z dwoma łukami: Sunstrider Longbow (z RPG) oraz Deathwhisper (z TCG). * Sylvanas nienawidzi leśnych trolli. * Jest autorką pomnika Allerii. * Przezwisko Vereesy w domu było "Mały Księżyc," podczas gdy Sylvanas "Pani Księżyc". Te przezwiska były im nadane przez młodą Allerię, która dokuczała im ze względu na kolor włosów (odpowiednio srebrzysty i blado-blond) w odróżnieniu do złotych Allerii i Lirath, którzy byli "słońcami" rodziny.War Crimes Wygląd Sylvanas thumb|Zmiany wyglądu Sylvanas. * Pierwotny wygląd Sylvanas Windrunner w World of Warcraft był oparty na modelu nocnej elfki, natomiast w uaktualnieniu 3.0.1 został zamieniony na krwawą elfkę, by po raz kolejny zostać zmienionym w uaktualnieniu 3.0.2. * Za życia Sylvanas była wysoką elfką, jednak jej model był oparty na wysoką nocną elfkę. Od uaktualnienia 3.0.2 Sylvanas posiada model nieumarłej wysokiej/krwawej elfki z innymi włosami, zbroją i łukiem, który bardziej przypomina wygląd znany z Frozen Throne. * W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos żyjący model Sylvanas jest identyczny z modelem Shandris Feathermoon podczas gdy jej nieumarły model jest standardowym modelem Banshee. W Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, jej nieumarły model bazuje na modelu Mrocznego Komandosa. * Mimo że Arthas przemienił ją w bezcielesną banshee, Sylvanas później zdołała odzyskać swoje dawne (choć martwe) ciało. Lament Wysoko Urodzonych :Główny artykuł: Lament of the Highborne Sylvanas śpiewa pieśń Lament Wysoko Urodzonych w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade . Spekulacje Jeden z losowo generowanych Magów Krwi w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne nazywa się Sylvos Windrunner. Może to wskazywać, że rodzina Windrunnerów - już podzielona między Opuszczonych, Przymierze oraz pewien nieznany los w Outland - może posiadać reprezentanta w społeczności krwawych elfów. Ten mag krwi mógł mieć swój udział w przyłączeniu się Silvermoon i krwawych elfów do Hordy. Podobieństwo imion wskazuje na bardzo bliskie pokrewieństwo Sylvosa i Sylvanas, prawdopodobnie byli bliźniętami, co jest bardzo rzadkie wśród wysokich elfów, jednak przeciwko pokrewieństwu świadczy fakt, że ani Vereesa, ani Alleria nigdy nie wspomnieli o pozostałym rodzeństwie. Alleria jedynie niegdyś wspomniała o Lirathu. Bez względu na to pokrewieństwo wiadomo, że poza dwiema sławnymi siostrami Sylvanas miała również inną rodzinę - dziadka (żyjącego), wuja (martwego), trzech braci (martwych), rodziców (prawdopodobnie martwych), jak również liczną dalszą rodzinę. Wraz z pojawieniem się książki Night of the Dragon pojawiło się przypuszczenie, że ten tajemniczy krwawy elf może być Zendarinem Windrunnerem. Galeria Sylvanas_Legion.PNG Sylvanas alive 2.jpg|Komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). SylvanasWar3.JPG|Komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). Sylvanas-WC3.jpg|Mroczny komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). Sylvanas_W3.jpg|Mroczny komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). Sylvanas alive 5.jpg|Inwazja na Quel'Thalas. Sylvanasconfrontsarthas.jpg|Sylvanas przeciwko Arthasowi. Sylvanas alive 4.jpg|Cień śmierci. Sylvanasstitches.jpg|"Sylvanas" autorstwa Metzen. Pomnik Sylwanas.jpg|Pomnik Sylvanas w Brill The Dark Lady.jpg|Mroczna Pani podczas Hallow's End. Sylvanas Silvermoon.jpg|Ranger General Sylvanas w Silvermoon City. Manga Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas w Ghostlands. Sylvanas Magazine Cropped.png|Sylvanas walcząca z Arthasem w Hallach Odbicia. End Time - Sylvanas 2.jpg|Echo Sylvanas w End Time. Sylvanas Windrunner.jpg|Concept art autorstwa Glenn Rane. Queen Sylvanas Windrunner.JPG|TCG art autorstwa Ryon Sook. Sylvanas Queen of the Forsaken.jpg|TCG art autorstwa Mark Zug. Sylvanas Elliott.jpg|TCG art autorstwa Craig Elliott. Sylvanas Polidora.jpg|TCG art autorstwa John Polidora. Sylvanas Action Figure.jpg|The Sylvanas Windrunner action figure. Sylvanas Dota.jpg|Sylvanas w Blizzard All Stars. Fanart Galeria Sylvanas.jpg|Fanart; "Sylvanas Locked in Thought". Lament of the Highborne.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Jiao Qiao. Sylvanas by Yao Ren.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Yao Ren. Dark Lady by Hujianing.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Hujianing. Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart Sylvanas at an imagined Ulduar council. Xuezhi Wang Fan Art.jpg|Sylvanas battling crossover. Liang Xing Fan Art.jpg|Sylvanas w crossover. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * * * * * * * * * Filmy * * * * * * * * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne da:Sylvanas Windrunner de:Sylvanas Windläufer en:Sylvanas Windrunner es:Sylvanas Windrunner fi:Sylvanas Windrunner fr:Sylvanas Coursevent hu:Szélfutó Sylvanas nl:Sylvanas Windrunner Kategoria:Opuszczeni Kategoria:Banshee Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Undercity NPC Kategoria:Undercity quest giver Kategoria:Cytadela Lodowej Korony Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Arthas: Powstanie Króla Lisza Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Zbrodnie Wojenne Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Wysokie elfy